Fortune Telling
by Arashe
Summary: A fortune draw on New Years gives Makoto the courage to pursue his hearts desire.


This is a very late New Year fic based on a pic and makoharulover's tags from tumblr. Both links are on my profile

English is not my native language.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

* * *

**Fortune Telling**

It's January 1st, just after mid-night. The Tachibana family is walking towards the shrine near their home. The twins run ahead of everyone to enthusiastically greet Haruka who, like every year, is waiting for them at the top of the stairs. Not long after the kids run off again fighting all the way to see who would be the first to ring the bell at the shrine. After a small greeting and a "Happy New Year" to the Tachibana parents, Haruka is left alone with Makoto.

"Haru, aren't you cold? You only have a jacket on. You'll get sick", the brunette speaks while taking off his scarf and putting it around Haruka's neck. "There."

"What about Makoto?" the taller teen's gentle smile is replaced by a confused expression "Eh?" With an annoyed sigh Haruka explains, "You'll be the one getting sick now", he removes part of the scarf from his own neck and put it around Makoto's, "Let's share".

"B-But Haru, it'll be harder to walk like this", the small blush on Makoto's face intensify when he feels Haruka's arm slipping around his, "Then I'll just have to walk closer to Makoto", he replies quietly refusing to look at his friend thus missing the happy smile directed his way.

* * *

After saying their prayers both teens went to the box nearby where, after paying a small fee, they could draw their fortune. Makoto got his first and started to unroll the slip of paper while Haruka drew his, "Oh, I got a **great blessing!". The smaller teen leaned against his **friend's back to look over his shoulder, "What does your fortune say, Makoto?"

"Uh… let's see. 'This is the right time to-' waaahh!" he suddenly shoves the hand holding the fortune into his pocket while giving a nervous laugh.

"Oi, what's the matter?"

"N-nothing, Haru", Makoto scratches his cheek while avoiding looking at the other "What does your fortune says?".

After giving a suspicious look to the small blush on the brunette's face Haruka unrolls his own slip of paper, "Great blessing, hun?", with a disinterested look he starts reading "Your feelings will finally-" he stops abruptly, his eyes widening.

"Haru?", the concern was clear in Makoto's voice.

"…I'm not reading mine since you didn't tell me yours".

"Eh? Well, it's fair I guess. Besides, fortune telling is stupid… is what you are thinking, right?"

Eyes widening at being read so easily again, Haruka gives an annoyed huff and turns his head with a small pout. Makoto can't help but chuckle softly at the display. '_Haru is so cute.'_

* * *

After a few more minutes passed with Makoto chatting away like always while waiting for his parents to be done greeting their neighbors, Haruka and the Tachibanas part ways with the friends promising to meet again in a few hours to enjoy the first sunrise of the year together.

The family goes home and after helping put the tired children to bed Makoto tries to get a couple of hours of sleep before his meeting with Haruka, but sleep wouldn't come, the whole time the words on his fortune wouldn't leave his head.

**This is the right time-**

'_I wonder what Haru is doing right now… probably enjoying his first bath of the year'_, chuckling he turns to his side, '_The right time, hun?_', he thinks before finally succumbing to sleep.

* * *

"I'm sorry, Haru. I overslept; the twins couldn't wake me up this time". Makoto had run out of his house in a hurry to get Haruka, but was surprised to find his friend already waiting for him at the top of the stairs. "It's ok, we still have time".

The teens walk side by side in a comfortable silence, only broken by some stray comments made by the taller one. The whole way Makoto couldn't stop stealing glances at the boy at his side.

**-to confess to the one you love-**

"What?"

"Eh?"

"You keep staring at me"

"I-It's nothing, Haru", the smaller teen gives the brunette a concerned look at hearing his nervous laugh but decides not to say anything.

After a few more minutes they reach the beach, there aren't many people out at that time so it is easy to find a quiet spot where they could sit on the sand and wait for the sunrise.

The whole time they wait Makoto keeps giving nervous glances between Haruka's face and the hand resting on the sand right by his side. Taking a deep breath to try and strengthen his resolve, he slowly places his hand over the other's.

**-you'll be surprised that-**

He feels disappointed when Haruka removes his hand just to feel it turning and taking a hold of his own. He's elated to notice that the spaces between their fingers fit perfectly, like they were made to be that way, two parts of a whole. That thought and the small blush dusting the others cheek gives him courage to go on.

"You know, Haru", the small glance he receives tells him to go on, "In some Western cultures, it is a custom for people to kiss at the stroke of midnight on New Year's Eve.", Haruka turns to look directly at him now, "But here, the important part is to pay special attention to the first time something is done in the new year." , he receives a nod, "Wouldn't you say… a first kiss…is something that deserves special attention?"

**-your loved one-**

The blush on Makoto's face gets hotter with every word, but he doesn't break eye contact with the other. Haruka's eyes widen at the obvious question on the green gaze _'May I?'. _He doesn't really need words; Makoto can see his answer clearly on the sparkling blue eyes. _'Yes'._

-**loved you all along.**

As Makoto leans closer with a warm smile, he whispers "Happy New Year, Haru". And just as the first rays of the sunlight break through the horizon their lips touch, for the first of many times to come. At feeling Makoto's soft lips against his own, there's only one thought going through Haruka's head. '_Maybe fortune telling isn't that stupid after all_'.

**Your feelings will finally be returned. You'll be surprised that your loved one loved you all along.**


End file.
